its_amazingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Hull
Brian Hull is a voice actor in Los Angles. Born in August 28, 1991, this 28 year old is originally from Mansfield, TX. He studied Vocal Performance at Dallas Baptist University. Brian quickly gained voice acting attention when his YouTube video, "Disney and Pixar Sings Let it Go," went viral. He is known for playing Nightcat on Rescue Dogs. vids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDtrSwz6uEk - Brian hull live http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kxjYlrSLUA - vocal audition http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E8MCkk9K8Q - chipmunk attack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5BJcVjq600 - King Julien trivia He is the impression man. Movies, TV Shows and Video Games * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, Pete, and Chip n Dale in Disney * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore in Pooh * Sebastien, Scuttle, and Ursula in The Little Merrmaid * Baloo, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, Shere Khan, and Kaa in The Jungle Book * Mufasa, Timon, Pumbaa, Scar, and Zazu in The Lion King * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Fozzie in Muppets * Gollum, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Sauron, Saruman, and Smaug in The Lord of the Rings * Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and Snagglepuss in The Yogi Bear Show * Larry the Cable Guy in Only in America with Larry the Cable Guy * Spike the Bulldog in Tom and Jerry * Droopy Dog in Avery Cartoons * Huckleberry Hound in The Huckleberry Hound Show * Harry Potter, Hagrid, Dobby, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Lucius Malfoy in Harry Potter * Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy in Scooby-Doo * Yoda, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Ewok, Chewbacca, R2D2, C-3PO, Jar-Jar Binks, Han Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kylo Ren, and Boba Fett in Star Wars * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Tasmanian Devil, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, and Pepe le Pew in Looney Tunes * Bert, Uncle Albert, Mr. Dawes Sr in Mary Poppins * Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Toad in Super Mario * Phineas, Ferb, Bajieet, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb * Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Wicked Witch in The Wizard of Oz * Fred Flintstones, and Barney Rubble in The Flintstones * Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley in Lilo and Stitch * Bullwinkle in The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Spongebob Squarepants, Gary, Patrick Star, and Narrator in Spongebob Squarepants * George Jetson, Astro, and Elroy in The Jetsons * Wall-E in Wall-E * Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, and Megavolt in Darkwing Duck * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Julien, Maurice, Molt, and Makunga in Madagascar * Gru, and Minions in Despicable Me * Scrat, Sid, and Manny in Ice Age * Belt in The Croods * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Nezzer, and Mr. Lunt in VeggieTales * Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Dracula in Dracula * E.T in E.T Extra Terrestrial * Napoleon in Napoleon Dynamite * Harry Callahan in Dirty Harry * Rocky Balboa, Mickey Goldmill, Paulie Pennino, and Clubber Lang in Rocky * Forrest Gump in Forrest Gump * William Wallace in Braveheart * Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator * Don Vito Corleone in The Godfather * Sean Connery in James Bond * Bryan Mills in Taken * Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Will Turner, Gibbs, and Cotton's Parrot in Pirates of the Caribbean * Batman, Joker, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, and Lucius Fox in The Dark Knight Trilogy * Pinky, and Brain in Pinky and the Brain * Wakko, and Yakko in Animaniacs * Thor, Hulk, Vision, Loki, Ultron, and Thanos in Avengers * Optimus Prime, and Megatron in Transformers * Wolverine, and Magneto in X-Men * Agent Smith in Matrix * Captain Hook (Dustin Hoffman) in Hook * Frank the Pug, and Edgar the Bug in Men in Black * Austin Powers, and Dr. Evil in Austin Powers * T-Rex, and Indominus Rex in Jurassic Park * HAL 9000 in 2001: A Space Odyssey * Olaf, Oaken, and Duke of Weselton in Frozen * Jiminy Cricket, Stromboli, and Geppetto in Pinocchio * Ratigan, and Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective * Phil, and Hades in Hercules * Naveen, Ray, and Dr. Facilier in Princess and the Frog * King Candy, Sour Bill, Tapper, Knowsmore, Double Dan, and Eboy in Wreck-it Ralph * Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee in Peter Pan * Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Evil Queen in Snow White * Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, and Clayton in Tarzan * Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Gaston, and Le Fou in Beauty and the Beast * Jack Skellington, Zero, and Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas * Tiny the T-Rex, and Bowler Hat Guy in Meet the Robinsons * Prince John, and Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood * Willie the Giant in Fun and Fancy Free * Big Bad Wolf in Three Little Pigs * Genie, Jafar, and Iago in Aladdin * Gurgi, and The Horned King in The Black Cauldron * Victor, and Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Joey Gladstone in Full House * Ray Barone in Everybody Loves Raymond * The Cat in the Hat (Mike Myers), The Lorax (Danny DeVito), Sam I am, and The Grinch (Jim Carrey) in Dr. Seuss * Lenny, and Don Lino in Shark Tale * Oh in Home * The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, General Monger, and Gallaxhar in Monsters Vs Aliens * North, and Bunny in Rise of the Guardians * Smidge, Biggie, and Mr. Dinkles in Trolls * Wallace, and Victor Quartinmaine in Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Po, Oogway, Mr. Ping, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda * Hiccup, Toothless, Gobber, Stoick, and Drago in How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pinocchio, Lord Farquaad, Prince Charming, and Rumpelstilkian in Shrek * Vincent in Over the Hedge * The Toad, and Le Frog in Flushed Away * Layton T. Montgomery in Bee Movie * Ian, McSquizzy, Mr. Weenie, and Buddy in Open Season * Chicken Joe, and Tank Evans in Surf's Up * Earl, Tim Lockwood, and Manny in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Grand-Santa, and Steve in Arthur Christmas * The Pirate Captain in The Pirates! Band of Misfits * Dracula in Hotel Transylvania * Hi-5, and Mel Meh in The Emoji Movie * Peter Rabbit * Gunter, Big Daddy, and Meena's Grandfather in Sing * Ted Bedderhead, Zeb, Tennessee, and Big Al in The Country Bears * White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Aboselm Caterpillar, and Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland * Maui, and Hei Hei in Moana * Flash, Mr. Big, Yax, and Chief Bogo in Zootopia * Dante, and Ernesto de la Cruz in Coco * Winston, Junkrat, and Reaper in Overwatch * Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas * Merlin in The Sword of the Stone * Mushu in Mulan * Mater, Luigi, Guido, and Filmore in Cars * Carl Fredricksen, Dug, and Alpha in Up * Crush, Bruce, Nigel, Fluke, Rudder, and Gerald in Finding Nemo * Slinky, Hamm, Lotso, Aliens, Sarge, and Rex in Toy Story * King Fergus in Brave * Baymax in Big Hero 6 * Bing Bong, and Anger in Inside Out Category:Youtubers